The broad long term objective of this project is to use the knowledge gained from epidemiologic studies to develop intervention strategies tailored to the needs of older adults with fear of falling and those who cut down on activities due to fear of falling. The specific aims of this proposal are: 1) To identify the distinctive physical, psychosocial, and demographic characteristics of a) older adults with a fear of falling who do not cut down on activity due to that fear (hereafter known as those with fear of falling alone), and b) older adults with fear of falling who cut down on activity due to that fear (hereafter known as those with fear of falling and associated activity restriction); 2) To evaluate the effects of fear of falling and associated activity restriction on changes in self-reported function in basic activities of daily living (BADL) and instrumental activities of daily living (IADL) over a three-year period; and 3) To determine whether the relationship between fear of falling and functional decline over a three-year period is mediated by decline in physical capabilities.